


Halloween Party

by Pagesandparagraphs



Series: Halloween Blurbs 2017 [3]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Costume Party, Costumes, Couples Coustume, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween blurb, Multi, Norminah, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, halloween fluff, halloween party, it's mostly norminah, its cute i promise, sorry if it's shitty?, tyren accidentally made it's way into this Idk how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagesandparagraphs/pseuds/Pagesandparagraphs
Summary: Cute costume party and Halloween fluff ft. Fifth Harmony





	Halloween Party

I look in the mirror, adjusting my ears. Dinah decided that a Cruella and Dalmatian couples costume would be cute, and I wound up with the Dalmatian costume. I don't mind; it's not nearly as heavy as her costume.

It takes me a moment to notice Lauren leaning in the doorway. I give her a small wave, smiling. She shakes her head, her top hat nearly falling off.

"I can't believe you got talked into this," She teases. I flip her off, laughing.

"Like you wouldn't do it if he asked you."

She narrows her eyes, still smiling. "Really."

I snort. "I saw the chance and took it," I reply. She sighs, shaking her head again.

"Are you almost done?" She asks. "Ally and I are already done, and Ally is helping Dinah."

I nod. "I think I'm ready," I reply. I smooth out my hair, humming.

"Good," Lauren laughs. "Now you can help Dinah finish up because we really need to get going soon."

I roll my eyes, laughing as I follow her out of the room. Sure enough, when we get the other two, Dinah is still getting ready. She's still adjusting her wig.

Ally grumbles under her breath. "You have too much hair for this!" Dinah laughs.

"I'm sorry!" She says. "I didn't realize it would be this much of a struggle. It usually isn't."

Ally stops, narrowing her eyes. Lauren and I snicker. Dinah glances up, catching my eye in the mirror. She grins, waving. I wave back, chuckling.

"You look great," She says as Ally fusses over her wig again.

I blush a little. "So do you," I reply. She grins, chuckling.

"Stop. Flirting," Ally says, though she's smiling a little. "I'm trying to finish this up and it's distracting."

Lauren snorts, but doesn't say anything. Eventually, Dinah's wig finally cooperates. I shake my head as she stands. Lauren looks between the two of us, starting to grin.

I narrow my eyes at her. "What is it."

She snickers. "I still think she should have put you on a leash," She says. "Would have been interesting."

My eyes widen and I smack her. "LAUREN NO." Dinah laughs, though it's slightly nervous.

Lauren laughs. "Kidding, kidding."

Eventually we all make it out to the car. Luckily we have someone taking us, since Dinah wants to sit by me, neither of us want to drive, I have my doubts Lauren can drive right now, and Ally is too short to drive this car. She grumbles about it.

Dinah nudges my shoulder. I glance over at her. She smiles. "You really do look great," She says. I smile back.

"So do you."

She laughs a little. "I'd kiss your cheek but it would leave a mark."

I shrug. "I don't care, honestly."

She hesitates for a moment, but then shrugs. She leans over and kisses me on the cheek. Immediately my cheeks heat up and I grin. She laughs quietly.

When we're almost there, Ally looks up from her phone and asks, "Lauren, when did you get a second costume?"

Lauren looks up from her phone, startled. Then she laughs a little. "I chose this one for the party," She replies. "There's something else I'm going to. Couples costume with Ty."

I raise my eyebrows and she glares playfully at me. "Oh, so you guys can do it but I can't?"

"We do it better," Dinah teases back. Lauren fakes an offended gasp. Then we all burst into laughter.

After a moment, Ally says, "She isn't wrong." Lauren smacks her on the arm.

When we get to the party, there are already a few people waiting to take pictures. It still makes me nervous, even after all this time. I know how to handle it now, but it's still a bit uncomfortable. Especially once Dinah and I started dating.

Dinah must catch onto it because she takes my hand, almost leading me into the building. I try, and fail, to hide the grin forming on my face. I squeeze her hand and she squeezes back.

The music blares as soon as we get inside. There are already so many people here. I recognize some, but there are others where their costumes are way too good or I've never seen them before. Dinah pulls me through the crowd of people, finding some empty seats.

I sit close to her instinctively, resting my head on her shoulder. She smiles, wrapping her arm around me. I close my eyes, letting the music wash over me. It helps calm me down.

My eyes fly open again when someone approaches us and asks if they can take our picture. We both agree, but I make no moves to change position. I just smile at the camera, my head still resting on Dinah's shoulder.

Once they go away, Dinah snorts. "Bet that'll drive the fans nuts." I laugh.

"What doesn't?"

Eventually, we get bored sitting down. Grinning, I drag Dinah to the dance floor. She rolls her eyes, laughing.

"Listen," She says, "I get you're all 'Miss-Dancing-With-The-Stars', but we literally dance all the time. Does it ever get old?"

I grin. "Isn't that why sometimes our choreo gets off?" She punches me on the arm and I laugh.

At first, we dance separately, laughing at the other for their horrible dance moves. I don't have the motivation (or the space) to actually really dance, so I just do whatever as long as I'm not smacking anyone in the face.

But then people keep moving in between us and I almost lose Dinah. She grabs my wrist and when we can finally get close to each other again, she wraps her arms around my waist. My eyebrows immediately raise and she laughs.

"It's mostly just so I don't lose you," She says. I smirk, humming.

"Obviously." She rolls her eyes, laughing. She shakes her head.

"Why do I put up with you?"

I grin. "Because you love me."

She sighs, smiling. "I do, don't I?"

I wrap my arms loosely around her neck, laughing a little. We mostly just sway, sometimes singing along to the music. After a while, I rest my forehead on hers. She doesn't seem to mind.

I don't know how long we stay like that, but at one point, someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn, still holding Dinah. This woman, who I've never seen before, smiles gently at us.

"It's so nice to see girls just having fun," She comments. She glances around. "Most of the younger ones have probably wandered off somewhere, drinking or doing other things."

Dinah and I exchange glances. We smile slightly, thinking of Lauren. But then my confusion returns. Why is she telling us this? I've never met her before.

"Female friendships are such an amazing thing," She continues. "The strongest friendships, if you ask me."

Dinah snorts. "It's a very strong relationship," She says, barely keeping herself from laughing. I glare at her and she almost laughs.

"I'm glad to hear that," The woman says, brightening. "It's nice to see."

"Yep," Dinah says. "Just gals being pals."

I smack her on the arm and she snickers. The woman luckily doesn't seem to notice. She eventually wanders off, and Dinah bursts into giggles. I laugh a little too, but I still smack her on the arm.

"Subtlety has gone out the window for you, hasn't it."

She laughs. "Oh come on," She says. "You would have done it too."

I sigh, rolling my eyes. She laughs again. She lightly pecks me on the lips. "We should try and find the others," She says. She raises her eyebrows. "Who knows where Lauren and Ty went."

I smack her on the arm again, but I can't hide my grin. "Give them a little trust."

She grins. "I know, I know," She says. "Not quite that far along yet."

I roll my eyes, making her snicker. Eventually, we do try to find Ally and Lauren. Ally is talking to a group of girls (I only recognize 3 of them), but Lauren is a little harder to find.

It takes a little searching, but we finally find her talking to Halsey. Ty is some distance away, talking to some of his friends. We make our way over to Lauren, who grins when she sees us.

"There's my favorite couple," She teases. Dinah rolls her eyes.

"Don't use my own words against me. I got it already."

Lauren laughs. "Couldn't resist."

We start chatting with them, mostly about music. We talk about the band and Halsey's music, but then we also start to talk about solo stuff. Dinah blushes when we start gushing about her most recent solo project.

Eventually, I fade out of the conversation. I kind of just zone out, staring at Dinah. She's laughing about something, running her hand through her hair. I smile slightly, shaking my head.

I love her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad? I'm trying to write a lot of these all at once and I feel like they're all bad


End file.
